Repelling Hearts-Rhythm of Emotions
Second Chapter of Repelling Hearts Is meant to take place between Chapter 26 and Chapter 27 of Wingless Angel Third-Person P.O.V Sleep didn't come for him. He tossed and turned but his eyes remained opened. In his ears, the words "I hate you Christopher!" echoed over and over again. He had enough, he got out of the bed went to take a walk. The Mansion was huge, he had trouble navigating it. Every corridor looked the same, the symbol kept appearing on the wall. It was the Symbol that Silena and Mike recognised, which let them know their house was nearby, they carved it into a nearby tree so they wouldn't get lost when they travelled in the woods. The symbol were two wings, they were golden and spread out as if they were in flight. It was the Adam Family symbol. Christopher continued to walk aimlessly, the marble floor was cold under his feet. He finally reached a room, the door was ajar, there was light coming out of the door, letting some light into the dark corridor. Christopher opened the door and walked in. It was what Christopher thought to be the music room. There were several instruments in it, a violin, a cello, guitar, but what really caught his attention was the huge black piano in the middle of the room. He traced a finger across the top of the piano, he was greeted with dust that clung on to his finger. Christopher couldn't remember the last time the played one of these things. He sighed, pulled the cover up, and sat on the chair. Then he played. He let his fingers dance on the keys. He played the piece that he had for years, he let his emotions control the his fingers. Now he was stressed, the notes where not beautiful, they were wild and careless, loud. This song was flexible, the first part depended on his emotions, but the end was the same. It would lead to a climax that would eventually leave him sweaty and breathing hard. Christopher took in deep breaths. He was about to start again when a noise from the doorway made him turn around. Theresa was at the doorway. She had tripped and grabbed the wall for support. She was probably listening to him playing, she was wearing a white night-gown that reached her ankles and was bare-foot. Christopher stared at her, through out his time he spent with her, never once had he seen her in anything 'girly', like a skirt, much less a nightgown. Once she realised Christopher was staring at her, her cheeks turned red and she brought her hands up to cover her chest. "What are you looking at?!" "Nothing." Christopher turned away to hide the fact that he was blushing. There was silence between them for a while, he could still remember the scene earlier, and doubt Theresa remembered it too. Her words, "I hate you Christopher!" echoed in his ears. He considered walking away, he couldn't show weakness. He was the one who didn't want to be with her, he couldn't give her any hope. He was about to open his mouth to say something, but Theresa beat him to it. "So piano huh?" Her voice was so casual that he couldn't help but reply. "Yeah, Apollo made me learn it. It was either this or the lyre and I don't think playing the lyre would attract a lot of girls." He laughed nervously. Theresa kept quiet for a time, Christopher was afraid he offended her, he did after all just made her hate him and now he was talking to her casually. Theresa finally said "Can you play me that song again?" Chris raised an eyebrow at her but replied. "Sure." He turned around and got his fingers ready on the keys. Theresa came over and sat beside him on the chair. It made him very aware of her presence and the fact that her shoulder was touching his. He shook his head and began playing. This time he wasn't stressed, he was nervous. His fingers tripped on the keys, as if they were stammering. The song was broken in some parts, but he reached the climax and regained his composure, and played it perfectly. After he was finished, Theresa asked him. "And how would you play when your happy?" He raised an eyebrow at her, could she have figured it out? But he played it anyway, he relived a memory, a memory with Dellilah. The memory made him smile, he played the song again, and it was smooth and beautiful. After each song, Theresa asked him to play the song again, but each with a different emotion. After the fifth playthrough, she didn't ask him to play again, she asked. "That's how you do it don't you?" "Do what?" He knew that she knew, but he tried to act innocent. "Fight. Your emotions drive your will to fight, it also sets it up for the Climax. Once it reaches the climax, the outcome is always the same. You win." Theresa replied. For a moment Christopher didn't answer her. "Yeah, I can't believe you figured that out." "That's why it's so hard to beat you. And that's the reason I won the last time we fought, you didn't start the song!" Theresa exclaimed. "Yup." He simply replied. "Seeing your expression, people don't usually figure this out huh?" "Only two people so far." "Me and?" "Lucian, he was a Forsaken. He was the very first person to be able to figure it out and counter it. Our battles were unpredictable, sometimes I would win, sometimes he would. " Theresa tapped her chin using her finger. "So the only way to win against you is to not allow you to start this "rhythm of emotions", or understanding it and counter it before you reach the climax." "Yup." For a while they kept silent, which only made Christopher more aware that she was sitting beside him. He could feel the warmth of her body, and could see the hair on her shoulders. He wanted so much to put his fingers through her hair, to touch her cheek. But he didn't do it, he couldn't. "Why Christopher?" She finally asked. "What do you mean?" He asked puzzled. "Why-Why did you hurt me? Why did you pretend?" "I didn't pretend." The words came out before he could stop them. "Then why? Why do you push me away, we feel the same way for each other-" "It's not that simple Tessa!" He nearly shouted. "I'm immortal remember? I won't die!" "I don't care about that! I don't care! I just-" "Well I care!" He was shouting now. "I don't want to see you die, especially when I won't. I don't want to see the life drain from your eyes and I realise that will never happen to me. I've been immortal for three years Theresa, I've watched people die, I've seen Elysium! But I will never be able to go there...never." Theresa kept quiet. "I don't believe it. It's because I'm not good enough isn't? Not good enough to be the partner of an immortal being!" "What?! No! I don't feel that way." "Only Dellilah was good enough wasn't she? Too bad she dead!" She let her anger take control of her, these were not the words that Theresa would say. Christopher felt as if she just slapped her. "Don't go there Theresa." His voice was cold. "Then I'm right then! Why am I not good enough like her-" "Because your not Dellilah!" He stood up and shouted. At this point he didn't care that it was the middle of the night, and everyone was asleep. She looked as if he just slapped her. "If that's the case. Fine then. I won't disturb you anymore. We beat Darius, we go back to camp and then you can go do whatever your life desires, and sleep which ever girl you want, because no one is good enough to be your 'true love'. " Her words were like a dagger to his heart. He didn't reply, just walked away, out the door and towards his room. "Your not like Dellilah." He said once he was out of the earshot. "You will never be like her, you won't die because you made the choice to be with me. I love you both, but I won't make the same mistake as I did with Dellilah to you. The further you are from me, the better. It's the right choice." ''If it's the right choice, why are you hurting so much? ''The voice at the back of his head said. He ignored the voice, the pain in his chest. He went to the guest room. Laid on his bed and for the first time tonight, he slept. Repelling Hearts Main Page Archie:Being normal is overrated 11:21, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Chapter Page